


XIII

by orphan_account



Series: CCG's Prince [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro to a series of works where Arima is "Ghoul Royalty".<br/>Ghoul Royalty:<br/>Ghoul possessing all four types of kagune from birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XIII

Show me the way your flesh dances as I tear it from you. Poetic bloodlust. Who would have known? They’re all screaming at him. They’re all cursing his existence. He doesn’t blame them. That’s not what he cares about. It’s the taste of their flesh. The hunger emanating from his core. The persistent irritation at lacking interest in all of it.

The world. His own kind. Most ghouls got to be the way he was through ambition- Then again, there were no ghouls like him. The way he was was the way he was born. Superior. Superior by nature. It really wasn’t fair to the rest of the existence. The place he only knew in shades of black and white.

"Bastard!"

Just lambs for the slaughter; bleating desperately before the end. He hated it. The way they squirmed. And when he ripped out their lungs, and shattered their spines- He still did. His expression showing the same apathy that started all this. Sick. It was all so sick. To live he fed; to survive he only ever fed on the strong.

He was the thing of nightmares, and sometimes- Just sometimes, he let them know it before they died. Slipping the coat off his shoulders, leaving his gently toned back exposed to the chill air. Leaving them puzzled- Only for a moment. Then they would slowly come to an understanding as the kagune burst from four sections along his spine. Bikaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku & Ukaku. The horror is enough to remind him- He’s a monster. An insatiable glorious prince- but, most of the time he killed them quickly. Painlessly, with the slim quinque blade he called Yukimura. They die with the horrid question still lingering in their minds.

How could a child kill me? A child who bore an uncanny resemblance to both god and death. The CCG’s Shinigami. Somehow he still managed to be owned.


End file.
